Agent Daniels
by Buninsun
Summary: This is about Fox when he leaves the SAS. He thinks that he won't ever see K-unit again, but he's wrong. Way wrong. Please R&R!
1. That Coward

Chapter 1:

Fox opened his eyes. He could hear Wolf's snoring, Eagle's muttering, and Snake's silent sleeping. He could feel the cool night air linger as the first rays of dawn creep into their cabin. '_Time to leave._' he thought. As silent as he could be, he grabbed his already packed bags and closed the door behind him. Yesterday he was a SAS soldier, now he was a MI6 agent. As he headed for the sergeant's office, his mind flashed to his briefing the week before.

_Ben felt uncomfortable sitting across from the grey man, who continued to shuffle papers without acknowledging his presence. Ironically, his name was Alan Blunt. After two minutes the man finally looked up from his neat pile of papers. _

"_Welcome to MI6, Agent Daniels." Ben sat straighter and shook hands with the man. "The only reason why you were sent in earlier is because it is more practical to brief you about your mission before you leave. We have a missing bomb, the Royal Blue to be exact, and we know who did it. The prime suspect is SCORPIA, an organization set up after the Cold War by unneeded assassins. Now it is on an illegal trade system set up by Snakehead, another organization. The bomb is currently in Bangkok, where you will be going. However, you won't be going in alone. You and Mrs. Jones," Blunt gestured to the woman on his right side, "will be going in together. That's all for now. You may go back, and come again in a week."_

Ben found himself on the sergeant's doorstep. He knocked on the door. Moments later he heard the sergeant's voice order him to come in. Ben saluted. "At ease, soldier." The sergeant stared him right in the eye. Ben returned his gaze, unblinking and unmoving. "So you're leaving already?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you told the unit?"

"No, sir. I was hoping you would inform them for me, sir." The sergeant chuckled softly. At first Ben thought he must have been mistaken, but, no, he heard it. He hears everything.

"Well then, I'll certainly do that. You may go now, _agent_." Ben saluted and left.

He kept walking until he reached the fence. There was a security box where Monkey was guarding for the morning. Ben tapped against the clear window, startling the tired SAS man. Monkey looked up before scowling at him. Monkey was the unit leader of S-unit and his unit and K-unit were often sent in on assignments and training lessons together.

"Isn't it a bit early to be taking off, Fox?" Monkey inquired.

"Not if I'm to work for MI6." Ben dropped his bag of combat boots and uniforms in the doorway of the security box. He wouldn't need these anymore. Ben turned on his heel and headed to a Rolls Royce that had pulled up in front of them. He left Monkey staring in the direction of the car even after they were out of sight.

The alarm went off at exactly 5 o` clock. Wolf stumbled out of bed. "Get up!" he growled at Eagle. Snake groaned and sat up in bed. Eagle turned onto his side and held the pillow over his ears so that he could block out Wolf's morning ravings. Snake grudgingly went to change. He glanced at Wolf who was currently dragging Eagle out of his bed. Literally.

Five minutes later they were awake, Eagle was bruised from the dragging, and about to take off to the mess hall when Eagle spoke.

"I think you forgot to wake up Fox." Wolf growled before he marched angrily back to the cabin.

"FOX, YOU BETTER GET YOUR LAZY BUM BEFORE I-"

"Wolf! Just grab him and let's go." Snake wasn't having a good morning, just like all mornings. He didn't know how much worse it was going to get.

K-unit made their way silently to the mess hall. '_Fox is probably there_.' they thought. But when they entered they didn't see Fox. Eagle knew something was wrong. He just did. Fox wouldn't leave the cabin unexpectedly without telling them. He has always relied on them, and they have always relied him. '_Maybe we're just overreacting. He's probably at one of the training courses._'

As they slid onto the benches with their "breakfast", they were surprised to see the sergeant. The three of them stood up and saluted him. Well, two of them. Eagle did his signature mock salute. Usually, the sergeant would make him run laps because of this, but to their surprise he didn't seem to have noticed.

"K-unit, I have some… disappointing news from Fox." The sergeant looked uncomfortable and slightly disgruntled. The entire mess hall was suddenly quiet. They were obviously interested in what the sergeant had to say.

"Sir, if the news is from Fox, then he isn't here, but he's alright?" asked Snake. The sergeant nodded. Wolf seemed to relax a bit.

"He had gotten a promotion of a sort. He is now an agent of MI6. He left this morning for a mission." With that the sergeant left. Everyone was quiet for a moment before suddenly clamoring about the news.

"That coward! I can't believe he left without telling us! How could he? We were a unit, for goodness sake! Did he think we didn't care? Who does he think he…" Wolf had been ranting on and on about Fox's departure. It had been a big hit for all of them. The biggest thing was that he is on a mission, all alone, at who knows where.

'_Will he finish his mission? Will he get hurt? Will he return? Will they seem him again? Will he die?' _Snake had never actually thought of his best friends dying, and he didn't want to start now. The three of them were waiting for… something. The sergeant told them they could have a day off. Wolf was having enough fun ranting, Eagle kept fiddling with his radio, and Snake was thinking. _'Please be careful, Ben. I will never forgive myself if you die.'_


	2. Right Here, Right Now

Chapter 2:

Still disguised as a tourist, Ben hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in." He recognized the voice as Mrs. Jones'. As he stepped into the room, he was aware of more than one person in the room. "We now have the whereabouts of Alex's next destination. He was sent to an illegal Muay Thai boxing ring to fight for his life. You and the SAS," Ben glanced at the men who were preparing for the fight, "will be making sure he gets out alive. We can't afford to lose our best agent, can we?"

"Mrs. Jones, um, how many units are being sent in along with me?" Ben started to notice that there were a few soldiers he knew, and he didn't want to think about what they have to say. He didn't expect them to be so pleased with his sudden leave.

"Exactly ten units, the other five are just arriving." Mrs. Jones glanced out a window where, sure enough, five jeeps, each with four men, pulled up in front. If this wasn't so closed off to the public, then they would have been found out when the first five units had come. "Get ready, Ben. We leave in just thirty minutes. You are dismissed."

…...

Ben, followed by the five units, hurried over to the other five. There were walls surrounding them in the courtyard so that no one would see forty armed men and one "tourist".

"Sir?" Ben glanced at the soldier who had spoken. "Why are you dressed like that?" Only then did he notice the smirks on the soldiers' faces.

"This was my disguise, but don't think I won't go in unarmed." Ben held his camera up to the wall and clicked. A bullet whizzed out of the lens and sunk itself into the bricks. Ben was the one smirking now.

"Anything else it can do?" the same soldier asked. This soldier seemed very young, probably just started.

"I have a few questions for you, too. What are you called and what unit are you in?" Ben didn't want to think that this was his replacement for K-unit.

"My name is Lizard from S-unit, uh, sir." So Monkey must be here, and if S-unit is here then does that mean K-unit is here?

"Alright then, Lizard, I'll let you all know since you're so curious. This is a rather new gun," Ben extracted a gun from his hat, "that was made by MI6's gadget maker. It's called 'The Fox'. It can practically shoot anything at a length of 50 yards."

"Why's it called 'The Fox", sir?" Ben smiled. It was named after him, since he had just recently left SAS.

"Classified. Now it's time to meet the other five." Ben grimaced. They walked silently towards the other twenty men who were loading their guns, packing their first-aid kits, and pocketing their grenades. Ben walked up to one of the soldiers, who he remembered as Moose, leader of D-unit. "Moose, welcome to Bangkok. SOLDIERS," Ben shouted out the word, mimicking the sergeant, and watched them jump at foot in the air. What can he say? He's a great actor. "We take leave in ten minutes! I'm in charge of this raid. Eight units will surround the building. The two other units and I will enter the building, and on Moose's order, the other eight will enter. Get ready for chaos, men. This will be a long night." Ben scanned the crowd of men.

"Sir," called one of the soldiers. "What do we call you?" The soldiers looked up expectantly. Ben couldn't help but smile.

"It doesn't matter, but if you insist, my name is Ben Daniels." Some of the soldiers nodded, but a few particular three didn't. K-unit, why did it have to be K-unit?

"FOX YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR LEAVING US IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAINING IN FIVE SECONDS!" roared Wolf. Eagle, Snake and the rest of the SAS men looked shocked, but Wolf was livid.

"I do. I'm serving my country." Fox replied sternly. Fox slung a bag filled with entirely with bullets over his shoulder and walked to a jeep. The crowd of soldiers parted, but his path was blocked by Eagle, Snake, and Wolf. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do mind." Snake had spoken up. Eagle looked angry, Wolf looked murderous.

"Why?" Ben glanced at his watch. They had to leave now. Snake opened his mouth, but he had already shouldered his way past and was starting the jeep. K-unit bundled into the vehicle, and the other units did too.

…

By the time they arrived, it was already late into the evening, and the match had started. He had been meaning to get there earlier so that he could have hid the other two units in the basement, but that plan was over. Time for plan B.

"Change of plans, guys. I want all of you to stay outside, but stick to the entrances. I want you to leave the back door open and unguarded. I'll go in, and when you see the lights go off, start shooting. Remember to leave the back entrance open. I'm going to need that." The SAS men seemed confused, but they nodded. "Oh, and keep an eye out for a fourteen years old boy, we want him to escape." Now they looked even more confused.

Once the units were at their posts, Ben made his way in. Just as he entered, he saw Cub- no, _Alex _-spit into his opponent's face. A few hits and a kick to the groin, his opponent was down. Everyone was silent. It was as if they were waiting for something, but waiting for what_? 'It's a fight to the death!'_ Ben realized. _'Would he really kill him?'_ Alex was just fourteen years old; he wouldn't actually have the guts to kill him, right? Ben saw him stiffen. He must have realized what was going on. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw a man pull out a gun from his pocket. Nobody else paid any heed to him. _'This is where we come in!'_ thought Ben.

Ben inched silently towards the light switches. The man was now taking aim. Ben hit the lights with his left hand and shot his gun in the direction of the man with his right hand. Immediately he heard the doors burst open and the SAS stormed through. That was when Ben turned on the lights, and came face to face with the man that had tried to shoot Alex. The man didn't seem to have been injured, but he was unarmed. _'Then who did I hit?' _

He pushed the thought away and brought his gun to the man's chin. The man stumbled just as Ben swung the gun down on the man's head and then on the back of his head as he crumpled to the ground. He spotted another man- no, a nineteen years old boy- sneaking up on Wolf who was currently beating up another man. Ben shot his pistol, nearly missing Wolf, but got the boy. The boy dropped to the ground with a hole in his head. A pang of guilt assaulted Ben, but he brushed it off. It was the boy's own fault for getting associated with SCORPIA.

…..….

Wolf felt and heard a bullet whistle past his ear. _'Great, I have someone trying to shoot me while I am dealing with another man.'_ He shot his opponent before whirling around to face his next one. To his surprise he saw Ben staring back at him. Ben looked guilty for a second before an impassive expression crossed his face. It stayed there. _'Ben just tried to shoot me!' _Wolf saw Eagle who must have seen it too because he was staring at them. Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by silence. Complete silence. The soldiers gazed around the now empty stadium. Bodies littered the floor, but none were SAS men. There was the same amount of soldiers they had started with that were standing up, surveying the place.

"Pretty good job we did here, huh?" Moose spoke up. There were nods of agreements, but it was still silent.

"Good job," agreed Wolf, "except for the fact that Fox, here, tried to SHOOT ME!" More silence followed. Out of the corner of his eye, Wolf saw Lion slowly lift up his gun.

"I didn't. I saved your life and you should at least be grateful. But apparently you're not." growled Ben.

"Oh my bad, I didn't mean to get mad at you for trying to _kill me_." Wolf snarled at the end. Around them, soldiers were watching shocked, confused, angry, and wary of a possible fight. Many already had their guns at the ready. But Ben didn't look angry anymore. Instead, he appeared emotionless and unresponsive.

"I'll be going now. I'm sure that you lot can find your way back." Ben hesitated before continuing. "Oh, and Wolf, you can shoot me right here, right now. After all, I did try to 'shoot' you." Nobody moved. Everyone was watching Wolf; everyone was waiting for his next move.


	3. Lovely, Isn't It?

**A/N: I've decided that this will be a twist to Snakehead. Sorry, but Alex will not be showing up again, unless I have an idea involving him… Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

Ben strode back to the hotel he was staying in. He had decided that a midnight walk was better than a midnight ride with a suspicious Wolf. He was tired and angry, and longed for the comforts of a bed. Mrs. Jones had called and said that Alex was fine and that he escaped unharmed. _'Should I ask Mrs. Jones to not use K-unit again?' _mused Ben.

When Ben finally reached his luxurious room, something caught his eye. At first he didn't know what, but then he saw it. It was as clear as day. You couldn't tell from the other rooms, but you could definitely tell from here. It wasn't a coincidence. That was for sure. Taking a closer look, he stood on the balcony, clutching the rail. Bending over the railing and squinting his eyes, he found what he was looking for. The massive pool underneath him was shaped as a scorpion.

'_How could I have been so stupid?'_ He had walked right into SCORPIA's traps. Turning around, he grasped the door handle. It wouldn't budge. So Ben was stuck on the highest balcony of one of SCORPIA's own facility. _'Now what happens?'_ Nothing was happening. It was all too quiet, too quiet for the usual chatter of tourists floating up through the air vents. And then it happened.

The tiling right underneath his feet exploded. It wasn't a big bomb, maybe even smaller than a grenade, but it was enough to make the ground underneath fall away. Dangling from the metal door handles, thirteen stories off the ground, by one hand, Ben wasn't exactly comfortable. As if that wasn't enough, an enormous thunderstorm set in, and within seconds he was soaking wet.

Using his free hand, he reached for his phone and dialed MI6.

"This is the Royal and General Bank, how may I help you?" Ben was relieved to hear a familiar voice.

"This is Agent Daniels, I need backup pronto. I'm currently at the hotel, it was a trap." Ben had to shout above the storm to hear his own voice..

"Stay where you are and don't move. We are sending help right now."

…

"Send in the five units from before…. Yes, it's the same agent…. Thank you." Mrs. Jones put up the phone. It had been a big surprise for all of MI6 to learn that one of their acquaintances had betrayed them. They were sure that the hotel was safe enough. But it looks like they were wrong. In case Agent Daniels won't make it, they sent in another agent to complete the mission for him.

…..

Ben had been in the rain for a good hour and a half, and he could feel his grip loosening. He was afraid that if he used both hands to hold onto the door handle, then it would break and he would plummet to the ground below. Ben didn't bother to glance down. He knew that he was nearly one hundred feet above ground.

Another fifteen minutes later, Ben was suddenly conscious of the thunder coming closer and closer. He couldn't hear a thing… but it wasn't thunder. Instead, what he thought was the clap of thunder was the loud hum of an SAS rescue helicopter.

…

Snake went through his supplies kit for the fifth time. Everything was there, but he couldn't get rid of the sense of unease. They were going to rescue Ben from a building, but did they really need the same five units? The sergeant had thought it was ridiculous, yet an order was an order.

Wolf, on the other hand, felt terrible. He wasn't scared of heights anymore (thanks to a certain boy) though now and then he felt queasy, but he didn't mean to get so upset at Ben. Sure he was angry at Ben for leaving - no, abandoning- them, still all that anger seemed to erupt out of him without any control. Maybe they would be on good terms once he rescues him.

Eagle felt the regular thrill of excitement and anxiety before every rescue operation. However, the anxiety was overpowering him. He kept pacing and more than once D-unit shouted at him to sit down. Once he did sit down. Wolf announced that they were there. Everyone rushed to see where, only to groan in frustration. There was Ben, suspended off the side of a broken building at one hundred feet. Things were looking a little harder with the storm coming in.

…..

Ben waved at the helicopter to come closer. Slowly, it inched towards him. When it was close enough, the door flew open and he saw Wolf leaning out with his arm outstretched. Ben thought he saw Monkey manning the controls, but he really couldn't care less.

Ben reached out his own arm, but the helicopter was too far away and if it came any closer, then it could possibly crash into the building and then everyone would die. It looked like he would have to come to them.

Wolf must have realized the same, because he backed up. Suddenly he froze and pointed at something above his head. The other soldiers looked up too. Ben risked a glance upwards, and to his horror, a bomb was attached to the wall. There was a timer, and on it said "0:05". It was too late.

…

An explosion rocked the ground and before the eyes of the SAS, the structure of the hotel collapsed, taking Ben down with them. It took four of them to stop Wolf from jumping out of the helicopter. Snake and Eagle were just as hurt.

When the men reached the ground, the sky was clear of storm and the sun was peeking over the horizon. It was so beautiful, not like Ben Daniel's death. K-unit had been sent back to Brecon Beacons to recuperate, while the rest were sent to the base. K-unit were the ones who needed the most healing.

…

MI6 agents were swarming the ruins. They had been for three weeks. So far, there had been no sign of a body. It was almost as if he had disappeared off the face of Earth.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, a man was awakening from a very long sleep. He had fallen asleep as a victim, and was awakening as a prisoner. Lovely, isn't it?


	4. Questions

**Chapter 3:**

The only sounds that could be heard in the Royal & General Bank, a.k.a. MI6 headquarters, were the continuous tapping of fingers on keyboards. For the spies, it was terribly boring. That was why there were enough rumors to last a lifetime. Surprisingly, it was like high school gossip. There was the 'who likes who' rumors, the 'who's getting sacked', the 'who has a higher pay check', and 'who hates their colleagues'. There was also the spy gossip, but nobody listened to that, probably because it was far too depressing.

One spy, however, was hoping to get more spy gossip. In fact, he needed it. This spy's name is Richard Hamir, and had been working for MI6 for two years. It wasn't until four weeks ago, did his best friend –no, _brother_- Benjamin Daniels, join. Three weeks had passed since his "death", but there hadn't been a body.

It wasn't a surprise that Richard had been put in charge of the case. He was always so persistent with his assignments, even if he still had a desk-duty. Being practically brothers with Ben would help. He cared to much for him.

While he was staring at a diagram of the Hotel on his computer, the door swung open. Richard looked up to see one of Ben's and his' friends, Cecelia Rogers, stride into his office. There would be only one reason these days: Ben.

"Did they find him?" Richard asked. "They" referred to the agents currently combing through the remains of the building in Bangkok.

Cecelia opened her mouth but hesitated. She talked anyways. "The agents have been searching for three weeks, Rich. There isn't a trace of him for miles. They even searched the surrounding waters and only came up with debris. There might be a chance that he escaped and is unconscious, and if he is, he's not in any good condition. Also, there can be no possible way for Ben to have survived the fall, let alone the explosion. I'm sorry, Rich. I truly am."

She was. It was the sound of her voice and the look in her eyes that spoke to Richard. But he didn't pay heed to her words. To him, they weren't proof. They weren't coming from his brother. Richard knew his brother was alive. He knew that his brother was strong enough. He knew his brother wouldn't go down without a fight.

He was right.

…

Now, many of you are wondering how such an unfortunate fellow such as Benjamin Daniels could survive the explosion and drop from the thirteenth story, but it was actually his unfortunateness that saved him. Apparently, SCORPIA decided that a simple bomb and a small fall just wouldn't do. No, it was only a part of their plan.

When there were only five seconds on the clock, knock-out gas poured out of the bomb and settled upon Ben where he inhaled it. It took three seconds for the gas to kick in. He was already falling when the bomb exploded, blocking the SAS' view. He fell –as planned- on the balcony beneath him. From there, SCORPIA seized the agent.

…

Wet. That was the one word that described everything. Wet. The air was wet. The walls were wet. The ground was wet. Ben was wet. He didn't know if it was from tears, sweat, or blood. He could barely breathe in the dense air.

A sudden feeling of panic assaulted Ben. He didn't know where he was or if he was going to die. But first things first: his condition. He lifted his hand weakly and checked for any broken bones, but there were just bruises and scratches. Gingerly, he felt for any missing teeth. Nope, everything was there. Without warning, he found himself on his hands and knees. For a second he couldn't breathe. Then he was spitting blood out of his mouth.

When he was sure all the blood had been discharged of, he warily felt his face. To his horror, he could feel cuts zigzagging and crisscrossing across his cheeks and circling his eyes. His entire head was sticky and hot with blood. Al though most of his cuts weren't bleeding, he knew that he would be unrecognizable.

Ben laughed silently to himself. Of all things, he cared the most about his looks. The irony of it all! But then again, his looks were important.

Ben thought he must be deranged. Delusional. Disturbed. Demented. Well, you would be too if you were in his position. It was at that time that his captor chose to give a little visit.

…

Raúl sighed. They were being sent into Bahrain for the first time without Ben. So far there hadn't been a replacement for him. It looked like they would be working with S-unit. Not a problem, except that Ben was dead and it was his fault. If he hadn't been such an idiot that night, then K-unit wouldn't feel so… _broken_.

Despite the intensity of forlornness, he was grateful for the chance to be back in Bahrain. It would keep them distracted from the pain that had been affecting them for nearly a month. Just thinking about it caused a pang of grief in his chest.

Raúl looked up to see the helicopter descend on to the helipad in the middle of camp. Their ride was here.

…

Sullivan glowered at the array of bandages, pills, ointments, and drugs spread out before him. When he had joined the army, let alone the SAS, he hadn't expected one of his teammates to die. But that was why he was the medic, and since he lost a teammate, he failed. And if he failed, what was he now?

_A failure._

The reason why he had joined the military was because his mother had died in a car bomb. The thought of terrorists walking the streets, hiding in the shadows of his town, lurking in the narrow alleys of his neighborhood not only scared him, but angered him as well. It was a bit exaggerated, seeing as he was only a child, but he was still angry. Terrorists took his mother's life, and would do so to others', unless someone did something against it.

After that, he tossed away his life's goal to be a doctor, quit college, and joined the army. His brother hadn't been pleased, mostly because Sullivan had been a "child prodigy". It was the truth, nonetheless, since he skipped three years of elementary, one of middle school, and two of high school, and then graduated into college at the age of thirteen. He quitted at the age of eighteen.

_I should have stayed to become a _


	5. Where Should We Start?

**Chapter 5:**

Wolf signaled that it was clear, and his unit and S-unit headed deeper into the complex. Guns loaded, and with the feeling of exhilaration in them, the seven men knew that they were going to come out alive. Wolf -Raúl Ramirez- knew what he was doing. He and K-unit had been raiding bomb facilities for a good eight years. He wasn't about to let them down either.

_Not like Fox._

He was going to live to see another day, and he would see that K-unit and S-unit would too. No matter what, he would stick with them. S-unit was their brother unit. During breaks, Monkey's unit and his unit would throw a party at one of the soldiers' houses. They also never used real names, only code names. They were that close, and since Fox died, it had caused a ripple of sorrow between the two units. They still had each other.

They turned a corner, and Wolf could feel the ground beneath him sloping downward. One last turn and they came face-to-face with a two giant doors. Wolf glanced at Monkey, who nodded confirmation. Both units burst through the doors only to find themselves on a platform that hung suspended in the air above a large and dark room. Doors on either side of them were busted open and K-unit and S-unit were back-to-back, holding their guns up. It was just the two other units.

All the units sent puzzled looks at each other. "Should there be only ten guards in this whole complex?" asked Lizard.

"It's just like our third raid two years ago, isn't it?" Lion, leader of D-unit shouted. "Someone leaked info about our raid again. It has to be one of us, unless the traitor already ran away." His voice echoed throughout the room. There was no point in staying quiet when there was no one else listening. Just then, the units started counting the number of people in the room.

"Wolf's unit is missing a soldier!" shouted a young man from D-unit. Immediately shouts of accusation were overlapping each other.

"Wolf," Lion's shout was the loudest of them all. Everyone quieted down. "It looks like your unit is missing someone."

"I would like to disagree, _Lion_." Wolf made sure to make his name sound like "lying". "We started out with three men, including myself, partnered with S-unit. I believe that there isn't a traitor in our midst." Everyone was surprised by his sudden coolness. He had taken it so professionally, instead of bellowing and pummeling Lion into the ground like he usually does.

"Then what happened?" Lizard demanded. Eagle shrugged.

"Maybe they got a day-off?" he suggested, while Wolf sighed.

_If only Ben could've gotten a day-off in Bangkok._

…...

Ben was watching his captor closely. Razin suddenly face-palmed himself and moaned.

"I never should've given the guards a day-off!" Ben raised an eyebrow. Were SCORPIA agents this stupid, or was he already too far from sanity?

_Probably both._

"Come with me!" Razin snapped. Ben crossed his arms stubbornly, but quickly changed his mind when his captor extracted a pistol from his jacket.

They walked for what felt like forever before finally reaching a set of two steel doors, with the barrel of a gun pressed hard against his back. Razin didn't say anything, but Ben understood that if he made a move to escape, he'll shoot.

When they pushed open the doors, he was staring into an empty, giant, and cold room. At first he was sure they were alone, but as eyes adjusted to the light, he was surprised to see soldiers arguing on a platform twenty feet above his head.

"Ahem." The men whirled around to look down on Ben and Razim. "Gentlemen," Razim began, sounding something close to terrified. "Perhaps I could make a deal with you and your proprietor?"

…

Snake couldn't stop staring at the man. His face and hair was absolutely covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. He needed medical help immediately. Subconsciously, he was already taking out the necessary equipment, which consisted of bandages, rubbing alcohol, a towel, sleeping pills, and a sewing kit for stitches. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Monkey.

"What's all this for?" he asked. Rhino, S-unit's medic, was also watching. Snake gestured to the man. "Oh."

"-NOT FALLING FOR THAT! HE'S JUST ONE OF YOUR GUARDS, ISN'T HE? DON'T EVEN BOTHER TELLING US…" Lion continued to holler for what felt like hours.

_This is just a waste of my time!_

Snake slowly and quietly made his way down a stairway that led to the ground floor. The poor guy looked like he had the crap beaten out of him. He wouldn't last a night. With his gun raised at the man's captor, he crept in the shadows. The captor and the soldiers were too busy yelling at each other to notice Snake's disappearance. Soon, he found himself right behind the man, crouching behind him. For once, Snake knew what it was like to be invisible. Holding his breath, he shot the man's hand that clenched the gun. The man howled and dropped the gun, falling to his feet. In one swift move, Snake kicked away the pistol, stepped on the same hand that he shot, and swung his gun against the man's skull. He was out.

Ignoring the stares of his fellow soldiers, he made his way to the blood-soaked man. He dipped the towel into a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Where should we start?"


	6. Don't Forget Me

**Chapter 6:**

It was late into the night, but Ben couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the excitement from the sudden turn of events, or maybe it was because SCORPIA is still out there. Either way, he felt exposed, sleeping in the infirmary instead of being surrounded by the comforting snores of K-unit.

When Ben had joined MI6, he thought that he wouldn't see a SAS camp again, but boy was he wrong, and he if he ever did, it definitely wasn't like this. But now, here he was, sleeping (more like trying to) in the infirmary, ten hours after being patched and sewn up by none other than Snake, Rhino, and Anaconda. He wondered if Snake or anyone recognized him, however, his stitches hid his identity from everyone. Perhaps he should tell them?

…

Pause for one second, please. There is something you should know for future reference:

Sullivan will make three mistakes that will result in either good or bad.

You may continue.

…

Snake stood silently, leaning against his C8 assault rifle, watching for any signs of movement. K-unit and S-unit had been put on night-duty, meaning that they would be the first ones to get shot in a surprise attack. But though he was alert, he could feel sleep tugging at him to close his eyes for one second. Knowing that he couldn't shake away his drowsiness, his mind began to wander to their latest prisoner, Zakher Razin. He was going to be interrogated for any info he could have found, but MI6 wanted _them_ to do it. Snake felt bad for the poor soldier who was going to be questioning him.

Razin's prisoner had mumbled something about MI6, so they had sent in a sample of his DNA and MI6 claimed him as one of their missing agents. Another one of their agents, going under the name of Richard Hamir, would be coming in to pick him up. Snake would have to ask when.

"Hey." Snake jumped when he heard a voice from behind him. Sighing in relief, he saw that it was Rhino, accompanied by Anaconda (D-unit's medic) and…_Lion. _"What are you thinking about?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Rhino repeated. "You looked deep in thought for a while." Snake shrugged.

"I was just thinking, that's it," he said, at which Lion snorted.

"You must be really skilled!" Anaconda suddenly said. Lion rolled his eyes.

"Um, thanks?" Snake really had no idea what he was talking about.

"We actually came to talk about what you did today. The way you handled everything, while Lion wasn't doing anything at all, was amazing! And how you sewed that agent up like it was nothing? You must be one of the best soldiers in Special Forces." Rhino exclaimed. Lion, on the other hand, had a completely different opinion.

"I think that was a whole lot of crap, what you did. Throwing yourself at danger was utterly stupid, and what was the point? And now you go around walking like you're some hero or something. If the sergeant had any sense, he would bin you, or better, fire you. My country doesn't need buffoons to protect it." And to add insult to injury, he spat in Snake's face.

"You wretch," Snake hissed, using his cap to wipe off the saliva. That was his first mistake.

"What did you call me?" Lion's nostrils flared and his face turned red.

"You heard me, _wretch." _ Snake was ticked off, and you didn't want to do that.

"What's going on here?" Snake looked up to see Wolf and Eagle, his second mistake. Lion chose that moment to strike. His fist collided with Snake's cheek, leaving a giant, purple lump.

Snake managed to dodge another punch and slugged him in his stomach with a satisfying gasp, which was his third mistake. From there, Lion was pummeled from left to right, too slow to stop the bombard of hits, while Wolf and Rhino were trying to hold Snake down, and Eagle and Anaconda were rooting and exchanging money.

"What's all the ruckus about?" To Snake's horror, the sergeant had appeared. He wasn't pleased with what he saw.

…

Ben struggled to sit up. He needed to get out, SCORPIA was coming, and they were going to kill everyone who crosses their path. Spy or not, anyone –everyone- was in danger. He had to do something. Ben steadied himself as he slipped out of bed. It felt so strange to walk freely after weeks of confinement.

Only ten feet from the exit, the doors burst open and two men entered, supporting a man who looked like he had been thrown into a fight with King Kong. As sson as they saw him, they stopped. Ben recognized them as Anaconda and Cougar, and the third man was Lion. For a couple seconds, Lion and Ben were staring each toher down before Cougar, who Ben had usually competed with during training, broke the silence.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" Not wanting to say yes, he shook his head. Anaconda started leading Ben back to his bed, while Cougar rubbed ointments on

"We can't let you leave just yet. For now, you have to stay in bed and someone will come in every now and then to change your bandages. Until you can return home, we'll be taking care of you." Anaconda smiled a bit too happily at Ben. Ben just nodded, with all thoughts of his previous attempt to escape had disappeared.

The doors banged open again, and this time the Sergeant entered. Everyone, including Ben, saluted.

"At ease, men," Sergeant said. He turned his attention to Lion. "Lion, you need to work on one-on-one combat, and Snake won't be getting off easy either."

_Snake? Snake did _that_ to Lion? I always thought he hated one-on-one combat!_

"Agent, you're awake!" The Sergeant seemed surprised to see Ben. "You should know that MI6 will come to pick you up in three days. They'll fly you to St. Dominic's." He suddenly frowned. "Have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar."

"That's what I said!" Cougar exclaimed, but quickly shut his mouth when the Sergeant glared irritably at him. Ben shook his head, but couldn't resist smiling. This just seemed to annoy everyone else.

"Sir," all eyes flickered to where Snake stood at the entrance, "you told me to come here?"

"Yes, I did. Since you were the one who started the fight, you'll be taking care of Lion's bruises. After that, take care of," the Sergeant hesitated. "What _is_ your name?"

"Richard Hamir," Ben said immediately. Why? He didn't know. Call it spy instincts.

"Well then, Snake, you'll be taking care of Lion and Richard."

…

After slapping on the last of Lion's bandages (which Lion's unit smiled at), Snake stomped off to his last patient, the spy. It was unfair, how Lion got off scot free, while Snake had to spend most of free time with the two patients.

_Well, it could be worst…_

Snake took a seat next to the spy's bed. From what he could see, his cuts were healing quickly, none of them had opened; his bruises were fading and were only small splotches fletched against his too pale skin; all his scratches seemed to have disappeared.

"Your bruises and scratches have healed, but don't move too much or you could inflict pain on yourself. And your stitches will disappear in about two months. Stitches aren't always permanent." Snake said.

At first the spy didn't seem to have heard, before breaking into a smile. "Good. I almost thought I lost my good looks for nothing."

Snake smiled back, the aid, "Well, you're in a good mood."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just glad that I have a friend who can take care of me."

Snake was surprised, but was flattered. The spy thought of him as a friend, which was something you didn't expect from a MI6 spy. It was nice, knowing that.

"Aw, isn't that sweet!"

Snake didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Eagle who had spoken. Instead, Snake just smirked at him, who had Wolf standing next to him.

"I can't help it that everyone finds me so friendly, Eagle. Are you jealous?" Snake teased.

"Oh no, Snake, I'm not jealous at all. It's just that you two could make a fine-!" Before Eagle could finish his sentence, Wolf had smacked him on the back of his head.

"Eagle," growled Wolf, "if you're so jealous, then why don't you admit it?" Wolf and Snake were both smiling evilly. "Or, if you really aren't, then you could take it back."

Eagle sighed dramatically. "_O` high and most virtuous one,_ what must I bestow before you for absolute atonement?"

Snake frowned. "Now, that's just plain weird, you know that? But Rich here is the one you should apologize to." Unknowingly, he had called "Richard Hamir" "Rich".

…

Two days had passed, and it was now Ben's last night at the SAS camp. But as he lay in bed, reflecting the previous two days, he didn't want to leave. He had left his friends, met them again under a different name, and was departing again, without them knowing he was their old comrade. This was never what he wanted, but it was happening.

That day, Wolf had visited him. At first they were just talking about the war, when Wolf had suddenly started switched topics to his "dead" friend. Wolf had been angry, sad, depressed, etc. Ben had felt overjoyed that they hadn't forgotten him

And then Wolf asked for help. Immediately, he was reminded that he was "Richard Hamir". All Ben said, was, "Don't forget him." After that, Wolf had gone silent and nodded.

"I won't, I can promise you that." Wolf had said. "We were like brothers."

…

A helicopter flew at rapid speed towards a SAS camp, stationed in the warring country of Afghanistan. It wasn't dropping off more soldiers. It was actually picking up one spy. That spy was Ben Daniels. He was leaving for home, but his story doesn't end there, and neither does K-unit's.


End file.
